1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal recording apparatus for recording a video signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in a video signal recording apparatus which applies high efficiency encoding to a digital video signal, the high-efficiency encoding is performed only on the data representing an active video area of an input video signal. The encoded data is recorded on a magnetic tape along with video auxiliary data, e.g., information data representing various kinds of information such as an identification signal and character information for an input video signal.
FIG. 10 is a block diagram for a conventional video signal recording apparatus. In FIG. 10, the reference numeral 1001 denotes a video input terminal for inputting a video signal therethrough; 1002 denotes an information input terminal for inputting therethrough video auxiliary data of the input video signal; 1003 denotes an active video area encoder for performing high-efficiency encoding only on the active video area of the input video signal; 1004 denotes a recorder for recording the high-efficiency encoded data and the video auxiliary data; and 1005 denotes a magnetic tape.
The operation of the video signal recording apparatus having such a configuration will be described. A video signal is input through the video input terminal 1001; only the data representing the active video area of the input video signal is high-efficiency encoded by the active video area encoder 1003 and output to the recorder 1004; and the recorder 1004 records the video auxiliary data input through the information input terminal 1002 and the high-efficiency encoded data output from the active video area encoder 1003 on the magnetic tape 1005.
However, according to the above-described conventional technologies, if the number of active effective lines in an input video signal increases, than it is necessary to increase the number of tracks to be used for recording the data with an increased number of lines. Alternatively, if the same number of tracks is to be used for recording, then the compression rate is required to be increased. Therefore, a conventional video signal recording apparatus has a problem in that the apparatus cannot record the data with an increased number of lines without considerably changing the configuration thereof in any case.